Birthright
by KimJuszczak
Summary: A king and queen are murdered by an ambitious rogue, leaving their newborn to be raised by a leopard family until she is ready to follow in a familiar hero's paw prints and reclaim her birthright. *FINALLY UPDATED* *PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I'd appreciate HONEST critiques by anyone who decides to read this. Any suggestions, criticisms, whatever! This is my first Lion King fanfiction, and while it doesn't follow the canon characters there will be some elements of the movies interwoven in the plot eventually. Wanted to be safe, so I rated T for future chapters. ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

"It is preserved on this day" the gentle, troubled monarch quietly thought to himself. His gaze turned down to the new life nestled in his queen's chest, he struggles against the anguish that overwhelms what was once to be a joyous event.

It was King Hodari's own fault, the events that lead to his daughter's birthday marking the eve of his pride's downfall; his careless arrogance and a tendency to trust anyone that swore an oath.

It'd been many generations since the legendary ruler that restored the torn kingdom of which Hodari would come to inherit. The farfetched tales of a murdered patriarch instructing his confused son to slay the usurper of his thrown never interested the level headed, realistic prince. He'd chalked it up to a distorted and unreliable oral tradition recounted to the cubs when they refused their bedtime. A robust male of an orange gold hue and a large, proud burgundy mane, Hodari never felt the need to be comforted by the fictions designed to put insomniac cubs to sleep.

And yet now, sensing the end, his only hope was that those legends of kings guiding their loved ones from the stars were true.

"Hodari, is Maisha on his way?" Dafina, mother of his cub and proud queen of the Pridelands, looked up to her mate then gently nuzzled the bundle of a newborn princess that rested under her noble maw.

Hodari moved from the depths of the Priderock Stone Room, the room in which the pair as well as their predecessors had slept, to the arched opening that lead to the long granite peak where future kings and queens had been presented for generations. He popped his head out cautiously, darting his eyes in every direction, scanning his land for what was to come. It was a beautiful day, the lands green and lush, antelope leaping in the distance. How fitting, thought Hodari, that he should die on a day like this.

"I can't be too sure," he spoke as he receded back into the Stone Room "It's difficult to get any messengers out. Ekuka's rouges are everywhere. I can only hope.."

"Hope is what will get us through dis." A voice. There stood a proud, aging mandrill; Maisha. White tufts of fur growing behind his head and ears and a bright red rump gave him a distinguished look, a look that had remained inherit in _his_ family for as long as any of them can recount. In his hands, a stick that had been passed down to him when he was chosen for the service reserved for only members of his family.

"Maisha." Dafina and Hodari said breathlessly in unison. Relief washed over the king as he lifted a large paw over the shoulder of his old friend and pulled him in for what he knew was a final embrace.

Dafina didn't get up, she decided on savoring every moment she had with her daughter, for she knew what Maisha's presence meant.

"I found a family. They are willing to take her into hiding."

Not a word from the queen, hot tears rolling from her sapphire eyes onto the top of her cub's head.

The mandrill, shook his stick above the cub. The soft, bright mound of fur extended a small paw in a playful swat. He christens her, smearing the sap of a hard fruit and sprinkling sand atop her head. He reaches for the cub.

"Hold on," Dafina blurted, and buried her nose into her cub, inhaling her scent, storing every detail of her only offspring to a place of maternal memories. She raised a claw and dug a small wound into her daughter's shoulder. The cub yelped.

She held her for another moment, cleaning the wound she inflicted with her coarse tongue. It would be the only bath she'd give her.  
"So you can find yourself.." she whispered into her small ear, then looked up at Maisha. He tenderly picked up the newborn, cradling her within his arms.

"Lela.. My daughter.. I love you.." Dafina muttered, looking away from the mess that was the last few moments of her life.

"Forgive me," Hodari said hoarsely, "And one day return to your kingdom.. Your home.."


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Chapter 2  
**  
"C'mon Lela!" Cried the young leopard cub "You slow sloth!"

A small, golden tan spotless beast barreled out from the high grass after her brother.

"Wait Ahi! I.." She gasped, noticeably slower then her spotted companion. Ahi stood amidst the parched land, looking to the dense brush he'd emerged from, for his sister. When he caught sight of her tiredly wobbling her way to him, he sat down on his haunches.

Aside from the obvious difference, she was stockier than him, meatier around the neck, stomach and legs. Her eyes were a brilliant azure and on her left shoulder, a small, furless scar grew with her. Ahi was an energetic cub, often tiring out Lela with his antics. A master at climbing the trees of the savannah, and one of the fasted cubs born to the lands, his mother would often tell him he would make a fine adult hunter.

Despite what his mother referred to as Lela's "variation", Ahi accepted and loved everything about his sister. That however, didn't stop him from teasing her relentlessly.

"Lela Lela Lela.. You lose a leg or something?" He laughed as she plopped down next to him.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"It's okay slothy, I understand not _everyone_ can be as fast as yours truly" he placed a paw over his puffed out chest.

"Yeah, so fast. I saw you taking that shortcut!"

"Shortcut? Hah! If by shortcut you mean I jumped over you and ran ahead so quickly you didn't see me coming, than yes, I took a short cut"

"I said, shut up!" she leapt with full force, pushing her brother by his shoulders and pinning him to the ground. She'd had him there, pouncing. She was frustrated at her own shortcomings, being as headstrong and competitive as she was, but knew Ahi only meant well and went from a half growl to a playful gnaw on his ear.

"Hey! Let me up!" He laughed and tried to push the heavier cub off him.

"Get yourself up!" She said smugly and continued chewing on him.

Ahi let out a loud, juvenile roar and slid out from under Lela, kicking up a thin cloud of dust and leaving a trail of filth along his back. He knew it was useless to try to push her off of him.

He leapt into play stance, his rump in the air and his muzzle grazing the earth beneath him. She took a similar stance, and the two began play fighting.

The commotion sent a cloud of Savannah sparrows into the air, their screeches and pounding wings echoed through the land, and just as quickly died down as they dispersed.

"Lela, Ahi!" A motherly voice, equally stern as it was loving, boomed from within the brush. A large, majestic, full grown leopard emerged, moving the high parched grass effortlessly as she walked to the plane where her cubs played. Muscles rolled under her thickly spotted pelt, her movements were deliberate yet exceptionally gentle. Her orbs were a soft hazel, but always held a determined and authoritarian air.

She exuded motherhood, caring and gentle with a firm steady knowingness.

"It's time for your baths." Chui said to her young ones "And supper. Ahi, you're filthy!"

"Sorry mother, we were playing" He laughed and moved into nuzzle his mother's front leg. She pressed her son to her.

"Of course, I suppose Lela roughed you up a bit hm?" she chuckled and motioned to Lela "Was that the case?"

"He might be fast, but if he had to fight off a water buffalo he'd be vulture food." She scoffed lightheartedly and too fell into her mother's embrace.

"Come now then, the sun is falling and you two making such a ruckus will bring the attention of some hungry hyenas" she took Lela into her mouth by the scruff of her neck, and, expecting Ahi to follow, padded to the safety of their home.

--

"Stupid child! Stand up and take it! A king shows no weakness!" An angered beast brought a heavy paw down to the weeping youth quivering in his shadow.

"F…father.. I'm…" the cub was cut short, another blow to his left flank sent him to another place. He had to take himself there, remove himself from the world when his highness decided to "make a king out of him". He'd fixate on something solid, something unmoving and focus all his energy on it. In the distance, he'd see his home; priderock. He'd watch it spin as his father knocked him onto his back. He'd taste the warmth, the sweet salt of blood and dirt as he'd lie and wait for the only physical attention he'd receive from the lion who gave him life.

Siku was the son of Ekuka, great leader of the Rogues. Born to a dying pride, he was exiled by his father at an abnormally young age for fear he would grow to threaten his already fading authority. He wasn't spectacular looking, not by a stretch. Of average build and strength, the auburn painted loner had great ambitions that would've faded into nothing more than cub's daydream had he gone at it by himself. He wasn't the strongest, nor the most desirable; but he was in possession of a great mind. A fantastic orator, when he spoke animals clamored to listen. He unified the lone males that'd been exiled from their birth prides. He'd seen great potential in the young virile brutes on the prowl for harems and hunting parties of their own. It wasn't difficult, a mere promise of food and females coupled with a few propagandist slogans sent the ignorant males into a blind charge against the ruling monarch, Hodari.

He'd come to Hodari with a long winded speech on his hopes for "belonging", and a simple "chance at a life of happiness". With every word that rolled off his tongue, he'd quietly congratulate himself as he watched the foolish king swallow his sob story.

Ekuka went, in private, to the subjects; elephants, gazelles, zebras, hippos, whichever group would listen, spitting venomous lies into their ears. Speaking of an impending drought, a food shortage, a hyena invasion and Hodari's utter failure as protector, the kingdom was slowly turned against its ruler. Albeit the animals never experienced such a calamity, the power of persuasion was easy when it came to those in possession weak minds.

He'd debated, briefly, on perhaps exiling Hodari and mating his queen. Ultimately however, he'd come to the conclusion that a threat as great as the royal family must be exterminated completely.

And now, Ekuka wanted to make sure his son and heir would not fall victim to the same fate of his predecessor.

He looked down at his offspring with a mix of contempt and pity. __

Perhaps I was too hard? _No. I was alone, I had no one. He should have no one, it breeds strength!_

"Get up" he spoke with detached ambivalence. "I'll make a king of you yet". He turned his back to his son, and without another glance or word, left Siku lying in shame.

With strained effort, Siku managed to roll onto his stomach, releasing an exhausted grunt. He'd grown used to the taste of the earth, the smell of his own open flesh and more importantly his affection-free relationship with his father. Siku resembled his father physically from his cub days, similar pelt tint, build and stature; completely average. Ekuka purposely kept his Siku's mother's identity secret in an attempt to keep the cub separated from anything that might weaken or hinder his development into a harsh, steadfast and aggressive monarch. Family connection was generally discouraged under his rule, not illegal, but frowned upon. This most certainly held true for the king's son.

The wounded cub let his head sink onto the ground, left paw under his muzzle, the remaining three sprawled out. He knew eventually he'd have to get up, drag himself back to Priderock and force the tears back. Strange, no matter how accustomed he'd grow to the beatings he'd never been able to restrain from crying. Perhaps that's why they were so harsh; if he could learn hold it in until he leaves they'd become less frequent.. Maybe even stop? Yes, than he'd be the king his father truly wanted!

"No." he said to no one "I'll never be that king."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate them! **

**  
Chapter 3**

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" A husky, spotted cub asked of his equally brutish younger sibling, who was at present occupying his interest with a dung beetle working its way through its newly discovered and freshly made home.

The first cub, irritated by his brother's attention deficit, swung at the other cub's hind quarters. The second cub let out a yelp and, having lost the beetle, responded in frustration "what?!"

"Look, you dope," the eldest pointed to a pair of cubs walking side by side across the dry lands "it's that freak.. and its brother."

"Oh!" the dim cub appeared to snap out of a trance "Yeah, so it is."

"What do ya say we rough em up a bit?" he asked with a devilish grin.

He didn't wait for an answer, and started trotting towards Lela and Ahi who were quietly making their way back to their home, fresh from a day of playful adventures. The hot, parched lands served as a more interesting playground for cubs and provided a chance to practice the skillful art of camouflage.

"Hey freak!"

Lela and Ahi both turned their heads in response, and both at the same time shrunk back down in annoyance.

"Ugh, it's those stupid fat brothers again" Ahi moaned, turning a sympathetic eye to his sister "We can just ignore them if you want".

Lela sighed. She knew her brother would defend her, even with physical force, if he had to. But right now, she wanted nothing more then to get back to her mother and the safety of the oasis. "Can we?"

"Of course" and he sped up his pace, hoping to dodge the hurtful taunts of the other cubs.

"Hey FREAK!"

Twas no use, both cubs had caught up and initiated a familiar slew of insults.

"Hey freak, where'd your spots go? You get them scared off a ya?" The older brother kicked dirt into Lela's face. Ahi immediately leapt in front of her, baring his fairly sharp teeth in a defensive stance.

"Back off warthog" he growled.

"Ahi, just forget it lets go" Lela pleaded.

"yeah, better listen to your pet freak"

"Yeah!" the younger cub egged on, lacking any real insults of his own.

"I said BACK OFF!"

"You gonna make me ya freak lover?"

"If you don't shut up on your own!"

"Go on and try.."

"Ahi, don't" She begged again.

"C'mon loser, go on off with your half leopard half chimp sister"

There was a lull in the commotion, the eldest brother and Ahi stood glaring into each other's eyes silently. The pause felt like an eternity for Lela, but in reality it was only a few seconds before Ahi attacked the other cub in a fit of rage.

Juvenile roars and angry growls resounded from the violently sparring cubs. Ahi slashed at the cub's throat, but having missed swung and fell forward. The other leopard attempted the same, but only scratched Ahi's left front leg and too stumbled awkwardly.

"You stupid JERK!" Ahi bellowed, forcefully pushing him down and pinning him to the ground.

"Well what's this?" A deep, masculine voice echoed from a short distance. The fighting cubs ceased, stunned and slightly dumfounded, and pulled apart from on another to look for the owner of the menacing voice.

A figure; great, dark, and intimidating made its way to the foursome. Its movements and gestures emanated strength. A thick, coarse, dark mane fell onto powerful shoulders. Rippling, defined muscles were visible and with every heavy step would bulge out as if at any moment they would rip through his pelt. He was pure male, crudely sensual and arrogant. He was a Rogue.

"Such a big disturbance for such…" he inhaled deeply and breathed out the words "small things".

"S..sorry sir." Ahi stammered out. He wasn't entirely sure why he was apologizing, not to this intruder. All he knew, all he needed to know, was his immense size.

"Yes well, it's never a great idea to bring such.. attention to yourselves." There was something completely sinister in his words, something wicked.

"You're right sir." Ahi said once more, submitting fully to the stranger's might.

The Rogue didn't feel the necessity to look down at the cubs. You've seen one leopard cub you'd seen them all, he thought. He merely saw a mash of spots, grass and dirt cowering in his presence. Oh, how he enjoyed it so.

"Of course I'm right," he scoffed "I can crush little termites like you and think nothing of it".

The cubs said nothing.

"What, something stunt the rest of you? You think King Ekuka would tolerate such insolence?!" he roared angrily, sending the cubs into a shaking fit.

_Such a powerful sound, _Lela thought to herself, _so.. familiar._

"ANSWER!" they felt the hotness of the beast's breath, a foul stench of rotting meat stung their nostrils. They four of them buried their heads under their paws, awaiting what was to come.

The only thing the cubs saw was what looked like a flying object over their heads. They heard something hit the ground, hard and suddenly the air above them became cooler. They looked up and saw a miracle; Chui pinning the giant Rogue down, her blazing sharp teeth snarling centimeters from his eyes.

"Your.. _King_," she spat "Will rot. As will you, you filthy usurping pig."

The once frightening animal, now completely stunned, said nothing and gazed into the mouth of an infuriated mother.

"What? Something stunt you?" she angrily imitated the feeble thing under her.

"Okay.. Okay I'll go.." he said in a hushed tone. He had been taken by surprise, pinned to the ground and at the mercy of mere she-leopard.

"If I let you go, you _will_ turn and not look back here. Ever. You understand? Tread outside your land again and I'll make sure you _never_ make it back to Ekuka's precious shithole".

"fine.. fine".

She stepped off of him, forcefully pushing her hind paw into his grown before fully removing herself from him. He let out a painful grunt, and just lied unmoving for a few seconds, still recovering from the shock. He got up, didn't bother shaking off and quickly hurried from the scene. She watched him intently until his figure became nothing more then a speck in the horizon.

"You two," she spoke to the brothers "I'll take you home. Go to your mother and stay with her tonight".

"Mother, what if he comes back?" Lela asked, fear invading her voice again.

"He won't," she said simply "He'll be too ashamed to return. He won't even mention it to Ekuka".

"The king?"

"Yes…" Chui spoke slowly "The king.."

--

The cathedral of lush vegetation, an oasis surrounded by flat savannah and desert, was broken by the piercing rays of the rising African sun. The earliest hours of morning sent the normally deafening jungle into an eerie silence as it was too early for the day hunters to rise and too late for the nocturnal risers to hunt. Ahi and Chui slept fitfully, the young male curled into his mother's underbelly, each savoring the last hour or two of permissible idleness. Her breath, slow and relaxed, foiled her son's quickened one, brought on most probably by fantasies of a future hunt. Chui raised a tired paw and gently caressed Ahi's soft pelt. She went for Lela, expecting to feel a familiar warmth, only to touch the cool dewy grass. Startled, a wave of panic coursed through her, and she quickly raised her head.

Relief washed over her as she saw the silhouette of her daughter a few yards away. The new light seemed to create a halo around the contours of her frame, yet left her body a shadow. What little movement she made appeared to be in slow motion. The mother leopard was momentarily awestruck by the cub's beauty; _so much like her mother.. It's as if she's a visiting spirit. .  
_  
Chui tenderly rose to all fours careful as to not wake Ahi and, ignoring the usual morning sluggishness, made her way to Lela's side. She was sitting, staring at the ground beneath her. She'd only glanced up long enough for Chui to see she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Chui asked of Lela, her voice so soft and full of genuine concern it'd melt even the harshest of beasts' hearts. It was such a simple question, _Why are you crying Lela? _She would have given her a straight answer, if she had one.

"I don't know." Her voice trembled.

"Is it something Ahi said?"

"No."

"Something I said?"

She shook her head.

"You just feel like crying?" she bent down and nuzzled her neck. "Hmm?"

"I guess I.." Lela paused "Feel strange".

"Are you not well?"

"I.." she searched for the words. She turned to look at the slumbering Ahi, then back up at Chui "Feel different".

With that, Chui understood.

"Oh Lela, spots mean nothing.. I love you regardless of what your pelt looks like, as does Ahi."

"I know, mother."

Chui was relieved to hear her use that word; mother. It meant ignorance of the truth. She mulled the idea of telling her everything, right then and there. She thought of breaking down, recalling the old mandrill handing the newborn to her. She'd lost Ahi's twin to one of Ekuka's "bored" Rogues, and at the time felt it her duty to raise the princess in hopes of retribution and vengeance. Yes, the thought of raising a warrior hell bent on slaying the murdering bastards sent shivers of pleasure down her spine that only a mother scorned could know. She'd wanted to be honest from the start, she'd wanted to say _Lela, you did not spring from my womb. You are not a spotless leopard, rather a noble lioness. You are of royal descent, rightful heir to the kingdom once ruled by the great Simba. His blood runs in your veins. Now go, take back what is rightfully yours. Reclaim your birthright.  
_  
But as Lela grew, so did her love; and the fear of another loss. Here, an opportunity presented itself for honesty, and yet she couldn't. The thought of telling her, worse the thought of losing her, made her stomach twist.

"You know Lela, perhaps your pelt looks different than mine," she began "But under this fur is flesh. And under the flesh is blood and bone. After we take off the fur, we are all the same."

"But mother, I can't take off my fur. It's stuck to me." She responded with the sweet innocent ignorance of the young. A misunderstanding, thought Chui, the simplicity of youth, of always taking everything in the literal.

And yet as she ran the cub's words through her head again, she realized perhaps Lela wasn't as blissfully unaware as she had assumed.

Chui knew that well the intentioned maternal words of wisdom she offered to Lela wouldn't sustain as a viable substitution for the truth for much longer. And the truth was simple; to tear off her pelt was to kill her. No beast can survive as just an entity of blood and bone.

"Lela.." she breathed, unable to conceal the building despair in her voice "I.." she paused, looking down at the cub she'd raised from infancy, feeling the hot flood of dread filling her head and curbing her ability to speak. _No.. Not yet. I can't lose her yet.._

Calling on all her strength, she swallowed every aching emotion in her being and mustered out the words "I love you."

And that was the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sure enough the years went by, the hands of time aging Ahi and Lela into adults.  
Ahi grew from the pudgy ball of fur scampering in the savannah to a strong, robust capable male. His body was long and sleek but far from lanky, developed muscles helped to fill in the big cat's thinner sections. He was popular with the females, a fact he was very aware of. He proved himself to be quite the flirt and a prominent threat to any other young male with hopes of landing a mate. His voice was disarming, he had a way of making it feel as if anyone he spoke to had been his friend for years. His hunting ability was also something to marvel. To onlookers, his paws barely grazed the earth; he was simply gliding across the land, his sights fixed upon bewildered prey as if they too were amazed and admiring him.

And how he loved his sister. His sister, whose age only helped to further distinguish herself from her brother. The differences between them became painstakingly clear as Lela too went from a slightly larger spotless "leopard" cub to an obviously unlike animal, separate from her brother and mother. She was slender, her limbs seemingly flowing from her torso onto the ground. She moved with the same strong deliberateness of Chui, who'd spent a great deal of time schooling Lela on proper form. Her face was, by her species standards, stunning; a result of many years of royal selection. The lines of her features were soft, elegantly meeting each other at different points, allowing her to maintain a feminine allure even while making the most callous or awkward of expressions. Alas, the only male she was popular with was her brother, the others having completely ignored or scorned her. Not that she minded, she expressed very little interest in attracting the attention of her male peers. She spent a fair amount of time simply alone, admiring the lands and various creatures that came with it. If she associated with anyone, it was with her brother and mother.

When Chui taught her cubs to hunt, she made sure herself and Lela hunted in pairs; each learning to use the other as a way of gaining the upper hand on the prey as opposed to merely out running it. She took the time to at least attempt to mimic how she thought Lela would be most comfortable. She, like her brother, proved herself adept at the art of hunting, albeit utilizing a different strategy.

Ahi would occasionally look at her, gazing at her anomalies and, for a brief moment, suffer from a sudden wave of nausea. It wasn't because he considered her unattractive, he thought her beautiful in her own way. It was because he'd begin to question everything he'd known. He was realizing what his heart already knew, at least to some degree, and that made him physically ill. However just as quickly as they came into his mind, he'd put the thoughts out.

***

Twilight cooled off the sweltering savannah, and beasts of the lands began to retreat to their respective homes. Ahi stood in the grasslands, persuading a group of cubs that had attached themselves to him to run off to their mothers. Watching him from a distance was Lela, lying on a rock and chuckling to herself as the cubs nipped at his paws and clumsily climbed onto his back.

"Now, if you don't stop I'll have to go personally get your parents myself!" Ahi attempted to sound authoritative, but it only served to encourage the cubs' rough housing.

"Ahi, you wouldn't do that!" one cried, laughing out loud and swiping at Ahi's gently swaying tail.

"Oh I wouldn't?" He looked to his sister and called out "You want to help me here?"

She shrugged and made her way to Ahi's side. She slowly sat on her haunches. The cubs failed to notice her.

"You think maybe you can let Ahi go?" she asked. The cubs suddenly turned, almost in unison, to stare at the creature before them.

"But.."

"Come now, it's dangerous out here."

They all climbed off of him at once. For a moment, it looked as if Ahi was shedding his spots.

"Goodnight Ahi. Good night Lela" they said politely and walked off to the safety of the Oasis.

A silence followed. The night began to fall, bringing about the gleaming universe above them.

"Well," Ahi began "What are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing productive" she chuckled "How's Zani?" she referred to a recent love interest of Ahi's.

"Ah" he said softly "She's good. I mean, not too bright but.." he trailed off. He turned his attention back to Lela "I'm kind of hungry".

"Of course you are". She sarcastically mocked his veracious appetite.

He ignored her comment "Wana pick off something small? I don't really feel like working too hard".

"I suppose" she turned her head, scanning the area for anything slow roaming, herself feeling sluggish. "I thought I saw something down that way, just outside the oasis".

"That works."

Ahi started walking, lazily at first, casually padding through the open savannah. Lela followed, walking slightly behind her brother. He glanced at her, watching her walk with a sort of empty carelessness. Suddenly, he felt an unshakable urge. He watched his sister's paws hit the earth, rise, and fall again.

His maw turned up into a devilish grin, and he stopped in his tracks.

"I'll race you."

Lela stopped for a moment, he had her attention. Those three words always got her going; nothing like a little sibling rivalry.

Silence fell.

Simultaneously the adults bolted, the only sound exchanged between them being the thumping of their bodies on the earth as they plowed their way through the savannah. Ahi quickly gained an edge.

_Why do I feel the need to compulsively compete against him? I always lose._

She forced herself further, pumping her legs as hard she as could, her sights fixed on the hind quarters of the speedy Leopard ahead of her. The grass grew taller and thicker, soon coming up to just above her head. She was straining every muscle, tiring every inch of her body. She'd forgotten about the original task of catching a midnight snack, her only goal was keeping up with him.

He leapt into a tall jungle of thorny vines and dark greens. She instinctively followed, fighting back a brief sense of fright as she bound into the wall of darkness.

Instantly, she was stuck. Vines wrapped around her neck, body and legs. She pushed through until they snapped, forcing her forward onto a thin branch. It broke under her, and she fell unto her stomach. She got up and slid under another branch. She looked up, thick vegetation created total blackness. She became intensely frightened. She was by herself, completely and utterly alone. She hacked through everything, blindly swinging her front legs through the entanglements in front of her. Another vine caught her hind leg and she tripped, falling onto her face. She let out a loud grunt and rolled onto her back, pulling her leg as hard as she could. She freed herself and continued, running through the vast darkness.

And then she saw light.

Breaking through a final vine, Lela finally felt the gentle breeze of freedom against her body. She looked behind her and shivered as she gawked up at the wall she just emerged from. She sighed and looked around her. She didn't recognize this place.

She then realized she'd lost her brother.

"Ahi!" She called out.

Suddenly she heard a light splash. If she hadn't been listening for Ahi, she wouldn't have noticed.

In front of her stood a row of tall green grass; grass that appeared to be well nourished. She sniffed the air, her ears perked. The scent was unmistakable.

_Water._

She slowly parted the greens, revealing a small pool of water. It shimmered under the naked moonlight, the breeze creating gentle ripples. The stars' light reflected off of the surface, moving with the winds. She couldn't explain her fascination with the tiny pool, nor why she felt so hesitant to approach further.

A gust of unusually strong wind suddenly whipped from behind her. Startled, she stumbled closer to the little watering hole.

It was baffling. Why was she so drawn to this.. puddle?

She moved her face closer to its surface, watching her reflection come at her. She squinted, entranced by the animal looking back . She had seldom studied herself, figuring it better for her to avoid the subject of her appearance all together. But she was inexplicably drawn to her reflection now. She felt some foreign emotion swelling within her; a dichotomist mix of complete awareness yet utter bewilderment. She had learned nothing new, she was simply staring into water. So why did she suddenly feel so enlightened?

She raised a paw and slowly lowered it towards the pool. She hesitated a mere inch from the surface, feeling the slight coolness radiate onto her pads. She breathed hard, unsure of why she felt so tentative about it. She stood in that position, paw hovering, head tilted down for several moments. She felt so completely connected to this place, this one tiny water hole, it was almost sacred.

It had happened so quickly. She was so preoccupied she failed to notice her brother silently stalking her from the shadows. It was supposed to be a little prank; something all siblings did to one another. He leapt quietly into the air, landed gracefully behind her, and in one swift motion pushed Lela into the liquid abyss.

She was so startled the wind was knocked from her. Before she knew what had happened she was submerged in water. Lying on her stomach, the water barely passed her ears, yet she lay there stunned. Ahi thought she was struck by a rock on the way down and was knocked unconscious. He hurriedly treaded into the water, which came up to just below his knees.

"Lela!" he cried out when he reached her. He opened powerful jaws, which he would've used to clamp down onto her and pull her out if she had not suddenly recovered from her daze. She jerked her head up and gasped loudly. She anxiously looked around her, darting her head in every direction until finally looking down at her submerged body.

"Oh!" Ahi breathed a sigh of relief "You're alright. I thought you were out cold"

Lela leapt to her feet, now totally overcome with sheer terror. Suddenly it was as if everything she knew to be true had been exposed as a falsehood. Her reality was ripped from her and she was made to watch as it burned into nothing. Her existence, her entire self, disappeared. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Her throat tightened and every breath grew more strained. She stared at the thing before her, her brother, with wide and frightened eyes.

"Woah.. Lela.."

She heard nothing. The star speckled night sky melted into the green horizon and blended into endlessness. She stood alone in the middle of the universe as heaven and earth melted before her. Everything she had known in her heart surfaced, yet she remained totally unaware of the real truth.. A horrid awakening, the sudden total realization of everything and nothing.

"I.." she mustered out weakly "have to go"

She knew that much.

"What? Go where?" Ahi responded to his apparently delirious sister with total confusion and concern. "Maybe you did hit your head Lela.. I'm sorry, it was just a goof. I think we should get back to mom and have her look you over".

"I have to go" she repeated in a monotone that frightened Ahi.

"Right, we'll go back to mom" He nuzzled her neck in an attempt to move her "C'mon, let's go"

She recoiled from his touch.

"I.. can't.." her voice broke. With that, she bolted through the grass out into the open savannah. She heard the desperate sounds of a hurt and bewildered sibling calling after her fade with distance.

She had never run from anything faster in her life.


End file.
